guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Casting Symbol/Research
Meant to research all skills for the purposes of this article. Recording exceptions to the "rules." Skills in bold have unique overhead casting symbols that will be included in the main article. Skills in plain format do not match their expected symbol (the attribute of the actual symbol is given after the dash) or do not have one at all. Monk Divine *'Signet of Devotion - unique', normal signet over caster + unique icon over target Healing *Dwayna's Sorrow - Divine *'Glimmer of Light - unique', normal ankh over caster + glimmer of light :) over both caster and target *'Healing Hands - unique', normal ankh over caster + HH icon over target *'Healing Touch - unique', normal ankh over caster + unique icon over target *'Patient Spirit - unique', normal ankh over caster + pretty flowers over target *Renew Life - none *Restore Life - Divine *Resurrection Chant - none Protection *Aura of Faith - Divine *Life Attunement - Healing *'Pensive Guardian - unique', normal flower + unique icon over caster at completion *'Protective Spirit - unique', normal flower + unique "Buddhist" icon over target *Purifying Veil - Smite *'Spirit Bond - unique', normal flower + unique face icon over target Smiting *'Balthazar's Spirit - unique', normal orb + unique circles over caster at completion *'Defender's Zeal - unique', normal orb + unique sword over caster at completion *Judge's Insight - Protection NA *'Holy Veil - unique', normal Divine + unique shield icon over target *Martyr - none *Purge Conditions - Protection *'Purge Signet - unique', normal signet + unique "spider" icon over target PvE *Seed of Life - Healing Necromancer Blood *Dark Pact - SR *'Oppressive Gaze - unique' skull mask in front of the caster's face *'Ravenous Gaze - unique', same as Vampiric Gaze *'Vampiric Gaze - unique', already recorded Curses *Enfeeble - SR *Malaise - SR *Plague Touch - SR *'Poisoned Heart - unique' green orb similar to spirit communing *Rend Enchantments - SR *Suffering - SR Death *Animate skills - none *Infuse Condition - SR *Necrotic Traversal - SR *Rotting Flesh - SR *Vile Miasma - Blood *Virulence - SR Soul Reaping *Foul Feast - Blood NA *'Gaze of Contempt - unique', already recorded PvE *Necrosis - Death Mesmer Domination *Arcane Thievery - FC *Blackout - FC *'Empathy - unique', purple "glitter" *'Hex Breaker - unique', resembles icon *'Ignorance - unique', normal Domination + skill icon symbol at completion *Power Flux - Inspiration *'Price of Pride - unique', normal Domination + plant icon at completion *Signet of Weariness - Domination *Spiritual Pain - Inspiration Fast Casting *Symbolic Posture - none *Mantra of Recovery - none *Psychic Instability - Domination Illusion *Distortion - none *Illusion of Haste - none *Illusionary Weaponry - none, weapon becomes a glowing sword during cast Inspiration *Elemental Resistance - none *'Ether Signet - unique', normal signet + purple orb similar to spirit communing *'Inspired Hex - unique', normal Inspiration + 4 purple circles at completion *'Keystone Signet - unique', normal signet + purple "bat" icon underneath concurrently *'Mantra of Concentration - unique' *'Mantra of Earth - unique' *'Mantra of Flame - unique' *'Mantra of Frost - unique' *'Mantra of Lightning - unique' *'Mantra of Inscriptions - unique' *Mantra of Persistence - none *'Mantra of Resolve - unique' *'Mantra of Signets - unique', same as Mantra of Inscriptions but not spinning *Physical Resistance - none *'Revealed Hex - unique', same as Inspired Hex *Signet of Humility - FC NA *'Arcane Echo - unique,' Illusion + unique blue orb at completion *'Arcane Mimicry - unique,' normal FC + unique "eye" symbol at completion *Echo - Illusion PvE *Cry of Pain - Domination *Ether Nightmare - Domination (both) Elementalist All glyphs unique and documented. Air *'Conjure Lightning - unique', normal Air + 4-pointed purple hieroglyph *Gale - none *'Lightning Javelin - unique', head-level glowing orb Earth *Ebon Hawk - none *'Iron Mist - unique', glowing ring in front *Stoning - none *'Ward of Stability - unique', normal Earth + gold tree icon Energy Storage *'Aura of Restoration - unique', 4 glyphs in a circle *'Elemental Attunement - unique', 4 elements glowing *Energy Boon - none *Ether Prism - none *Ether Prodigy - none *Ether Renewal - none *Master of Magic - none Fire *Bed of Coals - none *Burning Speed - none *'Firestorm - unique', flame *'Flare - unique', spiked golden orb in front *'Inferno - unique', normal Fire + large flame *'Lava Arrows - unique', flame orb in front *'Phoenix - unique', skill icon Water *Maelstrom - none NA *'Second Wind - unique', same as Elemental Attunement PvE *'Elemental Lord - unique', same as Elemental Attunement *'Intensity - unique', same as Elemental Attunement Ritualist Channeling *Agony - none *'Ancestor's Rage - unique', expanding light sphere in a circle over caster 2 secs after cast *Bloodsong - Communing *'Signet of Spirits - unique', normal Channeling + unique orb symbol after *Weapon of Aggression - Spawning *'Wielder's Strike - unique', normal Channeling + glowing dagger overhead Communing *'Anguish - unique', normal Communing + glowing orb after *Displacement - Channeling *'Dissonance - unique', normal Communing + Protective Spirit-like icon after *Ghostly Weapon - none *'Restoration - unique', normal Communing + glimmer of light after *Soothing - Channeling *Sundering Weapon - Spawning *'Union - unique', same as Ancestor's Rage Restoration *'Death Pact Signet - unique', normal signet over caster + green "face" symbol over target *Defiant Was Xinrae - Communing *Flesh of My Flesh - none *'Lively Was Naomei - normal Restoration + large glowing orb at completion *'Mending Grip - unique', frontal "shield" with a flower on it *Pure Was Li Ming - Spawning *Rejuvenation - none *Spiritleech Aura - none *Xinrae's Weapon - Communing NA *'Draw Spirit - unique', normal Spawning + same as Ancestor's Rage PvE *'Summon Spirits - unique', normal Spawning + same as Ancestor's Rage *Vampirism - Communing Assassin Dervish Common (PvE) All recorded entries are unique animations, strike-out entries are questionable as far as being symbols or are not symbols but included for completeness. If you think a strike-out entry ''is a symbol, please discuss. Asura *Air of Superiority - purple flash/orb with lightning bolts *Asuran Scan - almost same orb as Air of Sup., but in front *Mental Block - purple "shield" with celtic cross *Pain Inverter - purple "shield" with blades *Smooth Criminal - purple pyramid with flash in front *Summon Ice Imp - purple pyramid + orb in front of the caster with frost explosion *Summon Mursaat - purple pyramid + orb in front of the caster with a lightning strike *Summon Naga Shaman - purple pyramid + orb in front of the caster with dust and scattered bits of onyx *Summon Ruby Djinn - purple pyramid + orb in front of the caster with rising flames *Technobabble - purple pyramid + concentric circles and squares symbol Deldrimor *"By Ural's Hammer!" - lowercased shout bubble + teal hammer *"Don't Trip!" - lowercased shout bubble *Drunken Master - teal barrel *Ear Bite - teal "Mhenlo" with glowing lips *Great Dwarf Armor - teal shield with lightning bolts on the target *Great Dwarf Weapon - teal hammer and anvil Ebon Vanguard *Ebon Battle Standard of Courage - red double flag + cracked cannonball (?) *Ebon Battle Standard of Honor - red double flag + crossed sword and axe *Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom - red double flag + 4-pointed star *Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support - red arrows coming at target from the South *Signet of Infection - normal signet + red powder splash *Tryptophan Signet - normal signet + red double flash concurrently Norn *"Dodge This!" - lowercased shout bubble *"Finish Him!" - no shout bubble *"I Am Unstoppable!" - lowercased shout bubble + 4 yellow dropping shields *"I Am the Strongest!" - lowercased shout bubble *"You Are All Weaklings!" - lowercased shout bubble *"You Move Like a Dwarf!" - lowercased shout bubble + yellow downward lightning on caster *Raven Blessing - yellow encircling "comet" **All 4 skills - yellow raven *Ursan Blessing - blue encircling "comet" **First 3 skills - blue bear **4th skill - blue bear water-effect "shield" in front *Volfen Blessing - none **Skills 1, 3, 4 - green wolf **Skill 2 - green wolf "shield" in front